Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 030
"The Invincible "1"", known as "The Unsurpassable "1"" in the Japanese version, is the thirtieth of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in Japan on October 21, 2006 in V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in Volume 4 of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Summary As "The Wicked Avatar" appears above Kaiba and Yako, Kaiba wonders what it is. It's like a black sun, like "Ra". Then the Wicked God's shape begins to change, into a jet-black "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". As the two "Ultimate Dragons" face off, Kaiba thinks that this is madness - the Wicked God transformed itself into a duplicate of his "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". He asks if Yako's telling him this is a Wicked God, and that his God took the form of his "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". But no, Kaiba thinks. It's not just a clone of his Dragon. What is this? He's never felt such overwhelming evil before. Laughing, Yako explains that "The Wicked Avatar" has no shape of its own. It takes the form of the most powerful monster on the field - in this case, Kaiba's "Ultimate Dragon". Kaiba is horrified that his "Ultimate Dragon" gave it that shape. Yako confirms it, but "The Wicked Avatar" doesn't merely look like Kaiba's Dragon. It has the same attack and defense points - or should he say the same attack and defense points plus one. Kaiba thinks that it can't be in horror, as Yako confirms that at the moment, "The Wicked Avatar" has an ATK one point higher than Kaiba's Dragon, an attack power of 4501. He bursts out laughing, his right eye bulging, telling Kaiba to think of it; it's only one point, but it means there's a decisive difference, an unclosable gap between the power of "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" and his "Wicked Ultimate Dragon". Kaiba thinks that his "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" was stronger than the Gods, and now even it's been surpassed. So this is a Wicked God. Yako, meanwhile, smirks as he reflects that he's lived his life as Gekko's copy. This Wicked God, this God of copies, is all that Master Pegasus left him. This God is the key connecting him to his lord! Declaring that his God is immune to Kaiba's mortal virus, he tells Kaiba to get a good taste of the power of a Wicked God as black lightning gathers in the jaws of "The Wicked Avatar". "The Wicked Avatar" attacks "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" with Darkness Ultimate Burst, destroying it in an instant. As Kaiba numbly thinks "My Blue-Eyes..." Yako declares that the "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" is dead. Kaiba's Life Points are reduced to 3999. Yako explains that now that the "Ultimate Dragon" is gone, the Wicked God takes a new form. "The Wicked Avatar" takes the form of Kaiba's "Lord of D.", with 901 ATK (as "Alpha-Wave Emission" is still affecting "Lord of D.") Kaiba is furious that Yako is copying his Dragon Lord, but Yako adds that it's plus one point of attack power. Down below, Willa Mette can only mutter "awesome" while thinking that this is a Wicked God. No matter how powerful he monster, the God can copy it, and make it one point stronger, just one. And because it's a God, almost all Spells and Traps are useless, even advanced Spells will only work one turn at the most. Yako Sets a card and ends his turn. Kaiba slowly declares his own turn, and draws. His eye bulging, Yako thinks that now the Wicked God has been released, no-one can stop it. He thinks that Kaiba should tremble in fear, the darkness is coming. Kaiba Summons "Material Armadillo", a 2000 DEF monster in Defense Position. Willa is impressed, it's a good idea, as "The Wicked Avatar" copies the monsters on the field with the highest attack power, but if a monster's DEF is higher than its ATK, even "The Wicked Avatar" can't take it down. Yako will have to come up with another strategy. But Yako just laughs; Kaiba can't escape the darkness that easily, and he activates a Trap Card, "Comparable Level", which allows him to Special Summon monsters from his hand until their total Levels are equal to that of "Material Armadillo"; two "Angel 01s" and "Hourglass of Life", though it costs him half his Life Points. Willa is shocked that Yako had those wimpy monsters in his hand, and wonders what he going to do, but Kaiba has realized; Yako has another three monsters. His eye bulging, Yako thanks Kaiba - he's just Summoned a God. He draws his card, and then sacrifices his three monsters to Summon "The Wicked Dreadroot". Kaiba gasps in horror, thinking that it can't be, while Willa is shocked at the sight of another God. Yako states that "The Wicked Dreadroot" will give its shape to "The Wicked Avatar," which becomes a black version of "Dreadroot" and its ATK and DEF both become 4001. Now he has two Gods in his power. Kaiba is shocked at the sight of the second Wicked God, and Yako explains that his Wicked Gods are the twins of Yugi Mutou's Egyptian Gods; just as there are three Egyptian Gods, there are three Wicked Gods. As he says this, all six Gods are shown, including the serpentine spined creature shown when he told Kaiba about them earlier. Kaiba realizes that there's one more Wicked God, but Yako points out that he won't need to worry about that, after all, he's about to die. He orders "The Wicked Dreadroot" to kill him, and activates a Spell Card, "Power Collapse" to allow "Dreadroot" to attack all of Kaiba's monsters by decreasing its ATK by that of the ones it just destroyed, and orders the "weaklings" to get out of the way as "Dreadroot" shatters them with a single punch. With no cards on his field, and only a single card in his hand, Willa knows it's over; Kaiba doesn't have any monsters to guard him. Yako, his eye bulging, tells Kaiba that thanks to him, his R.A. Project will enter its final Phase. He tells him to fly apart into darkness, as "The Wicked Avatar" lands a punch on Kaiba with "Dark Fear's Knockdown". Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Yako Tenma Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 13: Yako Yako attacks and destroys "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" with "The Wicked Avatar" (Kaiba 4000 → 3999). Since "Lord of D." is now the strongest monster on the field, "Avatar" takes its form and its ATK and DEF becomes 1 point higher than its ATK. Therefore, its ATK and DEF become 901. Yako Sets a card. Turn 14: Kaiba Kaiba Normal Summons "Material Armadillo" (500/2000) in Defense Position, who loses 300 ATK via "Alpha-Wave Emission". Yako activates his face-down "Comparable Level", paying half his Life Points (Yako 1400 → 700) to Special Summon monsters from his hand with total Levels equal those of the monster Kaiba just Summoned. Since "Material Armadillo" is Level 4, Yako Special Summons two Level 1 "Angel 01s" (200/300) and one Level 2 "Hourglass of Life" (700/600), all in Defense Position. All lose 300 ATK via "Alpha-Wave Emission". Turn 15: Yako Yako Tributes his two "Angel 01s" and "Hourglass of Life" to Summon "The Wicked Dreadroot" (4000/4000) in Attack Position. Via its effect, all other monsters have their original ATK and DEF halved. The ATK and DEF of "Lord of D." drop to 600 and 550, while those "Material Armadillo" drop to 0 and 1000. As "The Wicked Dreadroot" is now the strongest monster on the field, "Avatar" takes its form and its ATK and DEF becomes 1 point than the ATK of "Dreadroot". Therefore, its ATK and DEF become 4001. "Dreadroot" attacks and destroys "Material Armadillo" and Yako activates his face-down "Power Collapse", inflicting the excess damage on "Lord of D.", who is destroyed, while "Avatar" attacks directly (Kaiba 3999 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R chapters